A Inquietação
by Lucie F
Summary: Rose e Scorpius sempre viveram em mundos distintos, que se colidem assim que os dois se encontram. Rose/Scorpius. Universo Alternativo.


**DISCLAIMER:** O universo literário de Harry Potter e seus personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim á diva J.K. Rowling. Se, por acaso, fosse criadora dessa série maravilhosa, ela nunca faria sucesso ._.

**NOTAS:** A fanfic será dividida em duas partes: 1) pré-adolescentes; 2) adolescentes. E possui spoliers da Nova Geração e dos livros, por mais que seja um universo alternativo :)

**A INQUIETAÇÃO**

**Capítulo Um**

No começo, quando essa minha estória iniciou, não entendia essa barreira que se estendia entre as nossas duas famílias. Era como uma grande muralha, com torres, onde os representantes dos dois reinos mandavam ora para atacar ou faziam uma trégua.

Juro mesmo.

Sempre quando visualizava os meus pais no grande salão de reuniões, um mini-auditório, percebia uma faísca sair do olho cerúleo do meu pai que navegava até o olho acinzentado dum homem. Este possuía vestes de gente refinada que se localizava no meio da fileira de poltronas vermelhas que ficavam de frente a um enorme telão branco.

Como se fosse dinamite, uma corda percorria os dois olhares hostis que poderia explodir a qualquer descuido. Lembro-me da mão de minha mãe procurar o ombro de papai e ele virar o seu rosto para ela, apenas para receber um olhar _olhe-o-que-você-vai-fazer_ firme dos orbes castanhos. O rosto dela, oval, com longos e elegantes cabelos encaracolados que emolduravam a sua face, era claramente expressiva.

Os pais do segundo afilhado mais velho de papai e mamãe (James), Sr. e Sra. Potter, de onde estavam, viraram-se, para o nosso ângulo, de esguelha. Seus três filhinhos pareciam entender, porquê os seus olhares eram de total costume. Tia Luna dizia "Isso é passageiro" ao seu marido de forma confortável, embora este levantasse a sobrancelha e seus filhos gêmeos franzissem o cenho. Neville Longbottom, professor de Ciências, só fez colocar a palma da mão direita em sua testa, em seu lugar, junto de outros professores, como George Weasley (História), Fleur Weasley (Literatura) e alguns outros.

Abaixei a minha cabeça, sabendo que despertaria a atenção de qualquer um, pois estava entre os meus pais, com Hugh mexendo em seu videogame freneticamente e querendo derrotar o último chefão do seu jogo do Mario. O meu irmãozinho não sabe como ele é sortudo: sentando ao lado de mamãe, pouco se lixando para os olhares dos demais. Deve ser alguma influência de Jay, para ser franca: nos últimos anos, o meu irmão caçula se tornou de um anjo para um pequeno encrenqueiro.

Ainda era uma garotinha que observava a cena, com seus treze anos de idade, tentando compreender o que se passava.

Desconhecia quem era aquele homem de cabelos loiros platinados, porquê a face dele quando olhava para o meu pai me recordava de uma batata, quem era aquela mulher e porquê me era familiar, ou quem fosse a pequena miniatura do homem desconhecido e o porquê ele me lembrar... bom, um pássaro amarelinho.

Mas, acontecesse o que acontecesse, seria ruim, na minha perspectiva, ocorrer um vexame, justo quando a minha família parecia bem e eu queria que nada me envergonhasse.

E eu não era nada de nada acostumada com o resultado dos micos – e sim, por essa parte, meio que herdei a personalidade pavio-curto do meu pai, embora, pelo que penso, herdei um pouco do bom senso da mamãe.

Por isso, tratei de me certificar sobre as coisas quando minha mãe me informou, via uma piscadela, que já estava na hora de começar a reunião. E que eu deveria ir para fora da sala, até tudo aquilo terminar. Isso porquê era uma reunião dos pais com os professores e não havia espaços para alguma criança. Recebi um beijo dela em cada bochecha minha e na pontinha do meu nariz. Papai, super coruja, me deu um pequeno abraço apertado e beijou no topo da minha cabeça, dizendo "Tome cuidado, Rosie" num tom super protetor breve.

Só então, pude passar pela porta de vidro automática, com um grosso livro branco, que carregava em minhas mãos. Encarei o exterior. Era um dos pátios da nossa escola, como um lugar para competições e concursos promovidos pela instituição, com algumas cestas de basquete. Mas, também, com uma decoração verde linda, bem bonita, sempre bem cuidada, impecavelmente. Isso me lembrava um pouco o ambiente de Alice no País das Maravilhas, porém, era só um devaneio meu.

Tentei achar um sinal de vida de alguma criança. Ao que me parecia, os garotos que haviam vindo com seus pais – naturalmente, eles ficam em suas casas, para aproveitarem os seus dias ou no interior de Londres, para visitar algum sítio ou casa do campo – espalhavam-se por toda esta extensão. E Complexo Hogwarts é gigante, maior que um estádio de futebol, cabendo desde o fundamental até o ensino médio. Para procurar uma pessoa, seria necessária uma busca incansável.

Suspirei. A biblioteca não estaria aberta nessas horas – e o meu lugar de refúgio só abre no fim da tarde, justamente em um horário onde eu estaria ocupada. Para não ter o que fazer, comecei a andar vagamente, olhando os detalhes da arquitetura com atenção.

Ao longe, havia um cantinho, com um monte de árvores. E algumas flores. Senti-me atraída, particularmente até a uma árvore de carvalho velha e alta, e senti-me á sua sombra, pronta para desfrutar do meu livro. Abri-o, este no meu colo e na saia do meu vestido, e me foquei nas palavras.

Passados cinco minutos, pisquei meus cílios umas cinco vezes, quando senti o peso leve de folhas secas irromper-se levemente contra os meus ombros e costas. Levantei o meu queixo para cima, a minha boca entreaberta enquanto um vulto colorido descia de um dos galhos da árvore, como um ninja. Fiquei abismada e o meu coração deu um salto, talvez por nervosismo, e apressei-me a me afastar o máximo que podia com os meus pés, antes que a multiplicação da massa com a gravidade e altura me esmagassem.

No lugar onde eu estava, percebi, depois de golfar o ar que vinha entre as árvores, que havia uma coisa. Uma coisa com as costas curvadas, parecendo um corvo, que mexia os meus membros como fosse um daqueles personagens sinistros de videogames de Silent Hill ou Resident Evil. Tentei não me aproximar, mais do que já estava próxima, e agarrei o livro com mais força, atônita.

– Ele está se mexendo... – Pronunciei-me freneticamente, mal sabendo se pensava ou não. Meus olhos se arregalavam e eu estremecia. – Ele está se mexendo... Cruzes. – E engoli em seco, tomando fôlego. – Ele vai me comer...! – choraminguei.

A criatura-corvo negra se arqueou.

Ei... porquê não tinha asas?

– Rô-o-o-sie. – A sua voz soou rouca, como um zumbi, e aquilo me causou frio na barriga. Praticamente me encolhi de medo, infantil, atrás do livro. Admito que sou medrosa. Cerrei os meus olhos, privando-me da visão. Só então, a fala continuou. – O que você anda fazendo pelo Jardim Sombrio, hum? Está aprontando alguma coisa? – Quando dei por mim, o tono nem parecia tão assustador assim, só muito... cansado.

Abri os meus olhos bem, bem lentamente, só para encarar um dedo tocando no meu nariz e alguém agachado diante de mim. Senti cheiro de café, amora e leite. E tudo na mesma medida.

Arregalei os meus olhos ao ver os contornos da figura. E tudo que era pavor e medo pela minha própria vida se transmutou imediatamente em irritação. O meu braço fora pego gentilmente por uma mão suave que me ajudou a levantar-me para cima, o corpo dele sendo maior que o meu.

Minhas sobrancelhas ficaram juntas e bufei em desaprovação.

– Você me deu um grande susto, Albus Severus! – Ralhei estupefata, encarando-o firme com os meus olhos e passando a mão pelo meu vestido, pra retirar terra e poeira. Ele só fez retribuir meu olhar, confuso, como dissesse silenciosamente "O que foi que eu fiz?".

– Foi mal, há, há. – Al tentou rir com bom-humor, embora seu sorriso fosse amarelo. Continuei com a cara séria. – Eu estava me sentido com tédio ultimamente e resolvi dormir ali em cima. – E apontou para um dos galhos sublimes que existia entre todas aquelas folhas.

Fiquei com a boca _deste tamanho_.

– Ali em cima? Sozinho? – Apontei, incrédula, para o mesmo local, considerando que eram sete metros contra o chão e não haveria como ele cair sem se quebrar todo. Levantando uma sobrancelha, ele concordou com a minha pergunta. – VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU DE UMA VEZ, SEU DOIDO? – trovejei, as minhas mãos agarrando-o e sacudindo de lá para cá.

Ainda ignorando que eu estava praticamente espumando de preocupação ou que os meus nervos estavam em alta, ele só fez se espreguiçar.

– Aparentemente, o seu grito funciona como um despertador. – Disse, tocando em seus lábios e fechando as pálpebras, enquanto eu ofegava pelo fôlego perdido. Maldito, resmunguei. – E passar os últimos dias correndo das peças do James podem trazer conseqüências. – Me noticiou. – Isso está me ajudando a me esconder.

– A se esconder de quê ou de quem? – questionei-o

Ele pareceu desconfiado desta minha última pergunta. Aproximou-se de mim e perguntou:

– Você tem certeza que não sabe? – Indagou. Eu só fiz discordar com a cabeça. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado. – Nesses últimos dias, um bando de garotas anda atrás de mim. Não sei o que eu fiz de tão interessante. – Explicou. Eu semi cerrei os olhos. – Isso é sinistro.

"Talvez o fato de você ser bonito, popular e atlético te ajude nesse aspecto", pensei, não acreditando no que ele me dizia.

– Al. – Chamei-o, depois de uma longa pausa.

Ele pareceu hesitar.

– Sim...? – disse, forçando um sorriso.

Fuzilei-o.

– Você é esquisito. – declarei.

O seu sorriso se alargou. Passou o braço pelos meus ombros e nós dois andamos para outro lugar.

– Mas você ainda é a minha melhor amiga. – fez um beicinho, rindo.

Concordei.

– Por alguma ironia do destino. – supus.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– Você não se cansa de ler esses livros, não? – Albus me cutucou.

– Não. – Disse, naturalmente.

Ele balançou a sua cabeça para os lados.

– Rato de biblioteca. – sentenciou.

– Aspirante a cientista. – retruquei.

Nos encaramos e houve uma faísca de quem estava com a razão.

Éramos amigos apesar disso, (na verdade, Super Melhores Amigos Para Sempre) desde o jardim de infância. Ele estava com uma camiseta rosa-clara com a estampa de um átomo e uma calça jeans clara escura, além de um par de tênis cinzentos-e-verdes simples. Havia um sorriso sereno em sua face quando pestanejei. O seu olhar estava na direção da capa do livro. – Acho que é a sexta ou a sétima vez que vejo você lendo isto. Huuum, O Pequeno Príncipe. – analisou ele, franzindo o beiço e se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, sem nenhuma preocupação.

E, hum, os olhos dele são iguais aos do pai, duas pedras de esmeralda líquida, sempre imaginando ou ponderando sobre algo. Além do mais, a sua fisionomia é bem atrativa, mesmo sem que ele se esforçasse. Os seus cabelos negros estão arrepiados quase sempre, desarrumados, mas nada que deixasse-o menos belo. Seu rosto era branco como leite e possuía cílios longos, um corpo não muito franzino e nem gordo, com uma massa muscular consideravelmente boa; provavelmente devido a ser membro do time de esgrima.

Al (como eu o chamo) poderia ser uma cópia quase exata do pai, se não fosse os lábios inocentes, as orelhas e as sardas da mãe, que é minha tia, além de ser tão mais esticado quanto os dois na idade dele, e não desejar se tornar um cara muito importante.

Entretanto, diferente dos seus parentes (um delegado policial e uma jornalista esportista), ele planeja ser um físico. Sabe, mexer com aqueles tubinhos com líquidos borbulhantes e, talvez, seguir o caminho do Einstein.

Embora eu ache que, algum dia desses, ele pode se trancar num porão para inventar algum monstro com vida. Mas aí já é excesso de memória sobre ficção cientifica, então, não conta.

Dei uma espiada no objeto que levava contra meu peito e soltei um sorriso também.

– É cativante. – Comentei com brandura, tendo o cuidado na pronunciação e andando lado-a-lado com meu SMAPS, no meio do labirinto aberto do jardim da escola. – Mamãe me viu este livro quando estava na biblioteca... – E mal obtive tempo de continuar.

– Espera aí... – Pediu Albus, com um riso não escapado de seus lábios, gesticulando para a sua atenção, um olho fechando e um olhar de confusão, um dedo levantado. – Eu conheço muitas bibliotecas que você e a sua mãe conhecem. De qual delas estamos falando? – interrogou-me.

Bufei um pouco, sacudindo a minha juba de fios crespos e cor-de-carne dali para lá, dali para lá.

– A biblioteca da minha casa, Al, o da minha casa... – Respondi com indulgência.

Albus passou seus dedos para o queixo, enquanto olhava o céu em contemplação.

– Ah, então, tudo certo, comadre. – Pôs as mãos para cima, com um sorriso brincalhão e dando uma piscada com um de seus olhos, como dissesse "Problema resolvido!". Levantei uma sobrancelha em dúvida, fazendo uma linha reta com os lábios, olhando-o com o olhar "Quê?" em dupla potência. – Quase pensei que o seu caso fosse de um esquecimento da data de devolução da biblioteca. – Debochou. Arqueei as duas sobrancelhas. Ele desvencilhou o olhar do meu de defesa e deu-se de ombros. – Você sabe como é, isso pode ser considerado crime. – suplementou, dando ênfase dramática.

– Você está me chamando de provável criminosa? – questionei, as mãos a cintura.

– Sim. – Deu a língua, travesso, dando pulos. – Procurada pela polícia. – Brincou.

– Ai, ai, Al... – Fiz, segurando a gargalhada gostosa que subia a garganta e fingindo uma pose decepcionada, embora o meu olhar sempre me acusasse. – Não toma jeito, hein...

Dei um pequeno riso e espiei por cima do meu ombro. Estávamos bastante longe da sala e, logo nas nossas laterais, ficava exposto vários bancos de madeira pintados de negro. Voltei a olhar na direção original, embora tenha dado meia-volta e me dirigido até a um assento, inclinando-me para sentar antes do meu melhor amigo.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, vimos uma borboleta passar por cima de nossos narizes e desocupamos as nossas colunas, os olhos ao alto. Na nossa frente, carvalhos e salgueiros, além de plantas-arbustos com flores pequenininhas. Raios de sol iluminavam aquele lugar.

– Ufa!

Suspiramos quase ao mesmo tempo, nos jogando pra trás.

– Como vai o seu pai? – indaguei antes que desse a chance, por curiosidade e para quebrar o gelo, olhando as nuvens e imaginando formas. Imaginava uma lagarta dentro de uma maçã.

Ele observou um ninho de passarinhos e fez um bico.

– Ah, papai vai ótimo. – Contou-me, tranqüilo e despreocupado. – Ultimamente ele veio investigando sobre aquele cara seguidor do serial killer do Voldermort, mas tudo anda bem. Mamãe acha que toda essa loucura dessa gente vai passar algum dia. Não estamos desesperados. Principalmente James: ele acha tudo isso o máximo. Lily não anda tão preocupada, mas não pára um dia para perguntar se papai está bem ou não. Teddy já planeja ser detetive e ajudar nas investigações depois que se formar. – Então, lançou um olhar para mim, inquisitivo. – E como vai o seu pai? – repetiu a minha pergunta.

– O meu vai bem. – Afirmei, com um sorriso animado no meu rosto albino, sentindo-me imensamente confortável naquele lugar. Talvez fosse o vento passando? – Embora ele esteja um tanto... – Fiquei com a testa franzida e fiquei num silêncio temporário, procurando a palavra certa para mencionar. "Um tanto...?", quis saber Albus. – Paranóico. – Simplesmente lancei a palavra, sem suspense.

– Ow. Eu não estou surpreso. – Nota Al, concordando com a cabeça. Suspirei. Não era por mal, mas ele meio que sabia a realidade da minha casa. Quando nós fazíamos um trabalho com mais de uma pessoa (geralmente juntos), não era possível desviar a atenção do nervosismo do meu pai (e padrinho do meu amigo) com algumas certas situações, mesmo se você levar a rádio ás alturas ou tentar apenas ignorar. Ás vezes, o meu pai leva algumas coisas meio que ao extremo. Eu amo ele, mas não entendo bem isso. – Qual é a ocarsiao do momento? – me pergunta, coloquial.

Leva um bom tempo para que as palavras saírem de meus pulmões.

_Haja esforço pra isso._

– Aranhas. – falo do assunto como fosse feito de vidro ou porcelana, os meus olhos fixos no horizonte.

– Ouch. – Fez Al, com a voz e com uma careta com seus dentes aparecendo, como acabasse de ver uma cena de luta livre na televisão. – E, deixa eu adivinhar... – Ia continuar, mas eu o interrompi.

– E sim, - Previ o que ele ia me questionar, sublime. – nós o levamos até a um terapeuta.

– Ah. – Albus olhou para mim como dissesse _Eu Vejo Isso_. – O seu pai é gente boa, mas ele precisa vencer essa mini-batalha.

– É o que todo mundo acha. – Disse, rolando os olhos.

Mais um minuto de silêncio lúgubre.

Não me pergunte o porquê, mas senti que estávamos em um funeral.

Não da forma melancólica imaginável possível.

– Saudades dos gêmeos malucos... – Lamuriou-se Albus, como sentisse que o silêncio não lhe fizesse bem. Bom, a ausência da presença deles faz esse efeito colateral. Olhei pra ele. Lorcan e Lysander (gêmeos univiterinos) são algumas das pessoas em miniatura mais maluquinhas que já vimos pela escola, filhos de uma professora do maternal e de um escritor de livros sobre mitologia famoso. – Será que eles vieram para cá? – interrogou-me, uma pontinha de esperança de criança ressoando, refletida em seus intensos e gloriosos olhos esmeraldinos.

Inclinei a minha cabecinha para baixo, ponderando.

– Não tenho certeza. – Presumi, em um muxoxo, cruzando as minhas pernas e me ajeitando adequadamente. – E mesmo se viessem, eles não apareceriam logo, antes de uma longa cerimônia e só se deixassem ser vistos no último instante. Isto sempre depois de um grande susto. – Argumentei, rolando os meus olhos ao imaginar a cena ou a seqüência de memórias que os dois loiros deixaram-nos.

– É, você tem razão, - Concordou Al, aéreo mais uma vez, encarando o firmamento como tivesse esquecido esse quase imperceptível detalhe. – mas quanto aos demais? – quis saber a nossa situação, sem me olhar.

– Teddy e Victorie estão estudando neste exato momento, se é isso que quer saber. – Informo-lhe, sentindo-me um relatório de relações interhumanas, uma sobrancelha levantada. Assim parecemos uma dupla de espiões. – No segundo andar. – Indiquei com o dedo, leviana. – James igualmente, exceto o andar, que fica no quinto... – Entretanto, assim quando ia apontar para o andar, vi um pontinho cor-de-bege encaminhar-se juntamente com um menor, mas vermelho. Permaneci de boca aberta por alguns segundos. Não era necessário incomodar Albus ou lhe dar um leve empurrão para notificar que seu irmão maior havia sido pego por um dos coordenadores de disciplina: ouvia-se o ruído dele de longe. Fiquei nessa posição por algum tempo, antes de sacudir a minha cabeça, esfregar os meus olhos e semicerra-los. O meu dorso se encostou no banco como eu acabasse de levar um tiro. – Esquece o que eu acabei de dizer. – Contudo, nada adianta o bloqueio de memória.

– Sorte desses dois pombinhos e do meu irmão. – Retorquiu o segundo caçula dos Potter, bufando e pondo as suas mãos atrás da cabeça, para relaxar os nervos. Qualquer um poderia estranhar a situação, principalmente se não o conhecesse, e exclamar em um bom alto som "COMO ASSIM?". Mas, relaxa, isso é típico de Al. Digo, revoltando-se contra sua própria natureza. – Pelo menos, eles possuem algo para fazer. – resmungou, ríspido.

Olhei para Albus. Embora ele fosse jovem, bem jovenzinho mesmo, algumas vezes ele me faz lembrar um velho gagá de puro mal-humor e de mal com a vida, o que me faz pensar bastante na possibilidade de inscrevê-lo secretamente em algum esporte radical.

Puxa vida, né?

– Hey, - Eu fiz, dando um pequeno sorriso de canto e me levantando do banco com um olhar decidido, dando tapinhas em minhas coxas. Com um olhar que parecia incorporar o pessimismo, ele se virou com preguiça pra mim. – sei que você vai acabar morrendo de tédio. Então, vamos dar mais uma voltinha por aí, só pra animar? – propus suavemente, acrescentando "Por favor" e fazendo um olhar intensificador de cachorrinho em casa de mudança.

– Hum. – Ele fez, avaliando, antes de olhar para mim e fazer um longo ruído com a boca. – Bela tacada, Rose. – Assobiou, abruptamente se levantando do banco e me acompanhando calmo com as mãos nos bolsos.

Demorou algum tempo. Discutimos assuntos banais, desde sobre alguns de nossos colegas de classe, notas baixas, sonhos esquisitos, algumas novidades e lemos o livro do O Pequeno Príncipe algumas vezes. Tudo isto em vinte minutos.

Até...

O meu estômago roncar.

Mordi o meu lábio inferior para agüentar a vontade. _Droga_.

– Ué, você não lanchou á alguns minutos atrás? Como já ta com fome? – estranhou Albus, de braços cruzados e uma cara desconfiada, enquanto eu tocava em minha barriga e a massageava, um pouco corada nas bochechas de vergonha.

– Mal deu tempo de lanchar bem. – Confessei num murmúrio, triste, fazendo uma expressão exausta e uma careta de lado. – Acho que tenho um dinheirinho sobrando no meu bolso. – Informei antes de qualquer oferta ou pergunta e me encaminhei com a cara de um zumbi (é, como aqueles do Scooby Doo), curvada e andando no sentido do refeitório como quisesse comer cérebros e fígados de criancinhas, atravessando um corredor semi-aberto com piso de cerâmica e luzes do dia irradiantes. – Vou comprar balas. – Parei, virando-me com certa dificuldade para fitá-lo, parado e com os olhos do tamanho de duas bolinhas de gude. – Quer vir comigo ou vou precisar te trazer pra cá? – convidei-o, fazendo um sorriso travesso.

– É claro que sim! – Protestou, piscando os olhos. Aumentei o meu sorriso divertido e me virei para a frente, andando cambaleando, enquanto o menino frisou a testa com insistência. – Eu... só...Estava somente esperando o convite. – Defendeu-se, saindo de seu transe e me seguindo em apressados passos curtos, em alerta como se fosse um cão de polícia, ao perceber que a distância de meu corpo a ele era mais ou menos de cinco metros de comprimento. – Não desmaie! – Exclamou, apreensivo e amedrontado, correndo atrás de mim como um foguete.

Rolei os meus olhos, sentindo-me uma daquelas pessoas doentes de hospital que vivem de lá pra cá com soro na veia, frágeis e intocáveis como bonecas chinesas.

Isso meio que me irrita muito, mas eu já deveria saber o motivo de tal preocupação: Papai não era conhecido pela calma quando alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse de ruim, acontecesse com qualquer de suas crias. Era praticamente como um lobo protegendo seus filhotes. Por causa de seu trabalho inconstante e de seus compromissos, ele meio que submeteu o meu SMAPS á missão 'importante e incontestável' de estar de olho em mim dezesseis horas por dia – uma criança ou pré-adolescente tem que descansar oito horas diárias.

Quem disse que eu achava isso o máximo?

Achava o maior tédio.

Mas, pensando por outro lado, a presença de Al e do resto da nossa turma – ou gangue, como James teima fervorosamente em chamar – me deixava particularmente contente, então, esse detalhe de tédio e missão supostamente 'incontestável' (Papai Rony é i-na-cre-di-tá-vel...), está tudo bem.

Andamos até a cantina – isso depois de eu analisar criticamente um chafariz e a minha mão coçar pra jogar uma moeda, antes que Albus pegasse o meu braço pela mão, totalmente impaciente como um dragão irritado, e demandasse "Vamos logo!" – e formos os primeiros da fila de fichinhas de papel – as quais que pegamos para o desjejum. Compramos balas sortidas de todos os tamanhos. Sorrimos fatigantes um para o outro, deliciando-nos com uma bala pra cada e a energia movendo nosso sangue.  
>Era um pedacinho do céu.<br>Exceto que isso durou pouco – mais meio minuto e caía na Terra.  
>Achei estranho que, no nosso lado, embora distante, houvesse um garoto de cabelos loiros prateados arrepiados e olhos acinzentados. Havia o observado pelo rabo do olho, espiando-o furtivamente. Ele parecia um principezinho francês. Vestia smoking, tinha o rosto alvo e triangular e sapatos de ponta quadrada. Olhava o seu relógio do pulso direito, que devia ter custado uma mini fortuna.<br>Por mais que a sua aparência fosse sadia, com as coisas no lugar, esbelto, não compreendi nadinha sobre a razão de estar comendo um sanduíche de recheio grosso e gorduroso. Pisquei os olhos ao verificar que era o mesmo "provável pássaro" da sala de reuniões.  
>Pode-se dizer que fiquei mordida de ansiedade. É, vamos dizer que sou uma xereta inconveniente.<br>O que ele fazia aqui? Registrei a anterior pergunta no meu subconsciente e na minha mente, uma sobrancelha se levantando e o garoto não ter me notado ainda. Tampouco pude dar atenção a Albus, que se ocupava em alguma coisa.  
>Involuntariamente, o meu corpo já se aproximava como um inocente cervo... A minha mão ia tocar no ombro largo do garotinho e dizer um singelo "Olá! Eu já te vi antes?" – embora, temos que concordar, eu pareceria estupidamente idiota com isto... Quando uma mão me agarrou pelo braço como um gancho, me prendendo a si e me fez aproximar-se, cujo dono tinha um olhar esmeraldino bem preocupado, como acabássemos de produzir um buraco-negro em grande escala e estivéssemos em todas as manchetes dos jornais.<br>Albus esticou a sua cabeça para observar o garoto loiro em questão como uma coruja, fez um olhar em confusão e olhou para mim, como tentasse encontrar uma analogia ou como visse se aconteceu algo de estranho. Só então, parou, suspirou aliviado e me arrastou para um canto recluso no maior silêncio.  
>Eu não entendia quase nada nisso. Tudo faria mais sentido pra mim se Al não fosse Al, se ele estivesse com um gorro que mascararia uma parte de sua cara, com uma arma na mão e anunciando um assalto.<br>Mas isso seria uma possibilidade nula em casos como esses.  
>– Será que você poderia me... – Ia rosnando com o meu corpo a centímetros de uma parede, porém, o meu SMAPS colocou a sua mão na minha boca para abafar a minha voz e fez um gesto de silêncio com a mão, o seu corpo agachado, como não estivesse numa escola em Londres, mas na guerra do Iraque e alguma milícia quisesse atacar-nos com uma bomba.<br>– Shh... Fale mais baixo, calma. Ele não deve nos ouvir. – Restringiu com autoridade e com um olhar sério demais para uma posição de vamos-nos-esconder. Uni as minhas duas sobrancelhas e os meus olhos se arregalaram deste tamanho. O QUÊ? Mas ele não parecia se importar muito com o que demonstrava, talvez sim do que estivesse me ocultando.  
>Então, deixou a sua mão fora dos meus lábios e pude, enfim, falar.<br>Respirei, inspirei, tentando manter a serenidade, não querendo quebrar a calma existente. Tive que articular certo trabalho nisso e oxigênio. Já não bastaria eu sendo, desde bebê, um estouro? Pobres neurônios...  
>– Um... – Fiz, fazendo uma cara de quem ia pensar. – Ta bom... Estou tentando juntar os pedaços desse embolo... Eu vou tentar dizer o que penso agora, logo de uma vez só... – Iniciei, uma sobrancelha erguida e minhas têmporas querendo implodir. – Será que você pode me explicar o que foi aquilo, Al? Por quê você me trouxe até aqui de supetão? O que ta acontecendo? – instiguei, enfatizando na última palavra num tom que, ao mesmo tempo, era áspero e baixo, os meus olhos praticamente fuzilando meu primo.<br>Albus não se pôde ajudar, exceto em dar alguns pequenos saltos para trás e inclinar-se contrário a mim, talvez por susto ou apreensão. Meio atordoado, pestanejou e resmungou baixinho, se concentrando para abrir os olhos sem visões turvas, e se segurou em um pilar da cantina.  
>– Rosie, só para saber... por acaso... Você sabe quem é ele? – Interrogou-me, como isso fosse de potencial importância, recuperando o fôlego.<br>Reprimi os meus lábios e fiquei estática, com o saco de balas em mãos e ponderando feito uma louca.  
>– Você ta falando do menino da cantina? – Quis saber, tentando compreender. Ele meneou com a cabeça. – Huum... Eu sei lá, é... Pra falar a verdade, eu meio que o vi com os pais... Mas, vem cá, pra qual motivo a tua pergunta? Tem algo a ver com ele?<br>– Acho que vai ser difícil de te fazer entender... Bom... Rosie, deixa eu te explicar um negócio estranho.

Ele andou em círculos no mesmo metro quadrado onde se localizava, ponderando, até seus olhos direcionarem-se na direção de dois bonecos de ação.

Fiquei ainda sem entender, mas fiquei curiosa quando ele pôs um sorriso gentil em seu rosto menos preocupado que antes, se encaminhando até ao garotinho que movia os dois objetos animadamente com um sorriso suspenso em sua face iluminada.

Estava a meio metro dele, o menino levantou seus grandes olhos castanhos para o observador com os lábios entreabertos e sorriu mais largo ainda ao ver o cumprimento de Al (um tipo de cumprimento que os garotos fazem quando há intimidade).

Não mostrou desapontamento ou desconfiança quando o meu SMAPS gesticulou (para falar a verdade, ele – Albus Severus Potter – estava bem distante de mim, não muito distante, mas não nem a dois metros de distância, então só deu para observar seus gestos), sociável, e entregou os dois bonecos amigavelmente nas mãos do maior.

Al deve ter agradecido, pois fez um 'o' com o dedão e o segundo polegar, piscando ainda com um de seus olhos verdes como alga marinha. E o outro fez um gesto de resposta, como tudo aquilo não fosse nada ou como fosse 'coisa de camarada'.

Então, enquanto andava com um boneco em cada mão sua, suspirou como um sinal de vitória e direcionou suas íris para cima de mim, a garota de vestido azul que o esperava com as mãos cruzadas, com um pequeno (mas, preciso) sorrisinho em seus lábios.

– Eu não sabia que você era alguma espécie de celebridade dentro das redes sociais da escola. – Comentei, surpreendida, olhando-o, quando ele estava a um metro e alguns centímetros. – Por quê não me contou nada? – Brinquei. – Adoraria um autógrafo seu.

– Ah. Não enche, Rosie... – Ele bufou. – Esse negócio de ser famoso ou uma estrela pode ter seus altos, mas é algo que me estressaria. E aquele carinha é só um amiguinho meu. Se chama Billy. – Noticiou.

– Woah, que nome legal. – elogiei. – Enfim, e quanto ao... – Analisei os bonecos que ele trouxe e fiquei quase praticamente paralisada ao ver, com os meus próprios olhos, amostras colecionáveis nada menos do que...

Ah Meu Deusinho do Céu!

Abafei um gritinho de êxtase, me abanei toda como estivesse pegando fogo e quis desabafar o que eu tinha a dizer. Albus fez uma cara de quem me viu reclamando sobre a aproximação de algum ser que geralmente é considerado como um asco, como uma baratinha ou uma ratazana, ficando espantado.

Quase tive uma parada cardíaca porquê ele estava segurando ARQUEIRO VERDE e GAMBIT! Os meus heróis prediletos que mais tenho admiração ou algum tipo de preferência em meu miolo mole!

Parando pra pensar a gravidade da situação, cara, como eu devia parecer muito débil: olhos cintilantes como uma criancinha, boquiaberta e alegrinha.

– Olha, se você estiver se sentindo mal, pode falar que te levo a enfermeira. – Trovejou Albus com uma leve ironia e sarcasmo, levantando uma sobrancelha de cabelos negros e as sardas em suas bochechas fazendo a cena bonitinha. – Sério. Você parece que levou um tiro. – Contraiu os músculos dos olhos quando abafei mais um gritinho histérico de fanática. Ele suspirou. – Ou algo assim.

– Al, Al, Al... Ainda não entendo como você não pode enxergar... O material em suas mãos! Será que posso tocar? Por favor...!

Ele ponderou com receio.

– Não tenho certeza disso. Mas... o que vim fazer mesmo? Ah sim! Veja... e entenda-me! – E levantou os dois bonecos. – Vamos imaginar que este aqui se chame Mr. Malfoy. – E balançou o Arqueiro Verde para um pouco mais alto, deslocando seu braço. Captei a mensagem, meneando a cabeça. – E esse outro, hum, se chame Mr. Weasley. – Agora, com uma cara curiosa, afirmei de novo, com ele me mostrando os dois bonecos. – Mr. Malfoy e Mr. Weasley são colegas desde a infância. O primeiro era filho de um advogado da cidade e o segundo era alguém humilde. O segundo sofreu uma discriminação social do primeiro. Desde isto, entre os dois, se iniciou uma rixa. E, até hoje, mesmo com essa amena rivalidade, ainda competem entre si, como a família de Romeu e Julieta.

– Ta, eu entendi. Mas... o que isso tem a ver com o garoto da cantina? – Interroguei-o, os meus dedos massageando a minha testa.

– Daí, Rosie, que aquele cara é o filho do Mr. Malfoy. – Respondeu-me Al, meio estressado e fazendo ênfase na leitura labial. – Você nunca prestou atenção na hora da chamada de todos os estudantes da nossa sala? Ah, não acredito! Mas... tudo bem. Vou te contar. O garoto da cantina se chama Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

– E você acha que, como nossas famílias são rivais, eu e ele somos também... – Ia dizendo, mas ele me cortou.

– Não, não, não! Eu não quero dizer isso! Estou tentando te dizer que... Independente dele sendo Malfoy, tenha cuidado.

Pisquei os olhos.

Qual era o motivo daquilo?

– Certo... E porquê eu teria que ter cuidado? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando-o continuar.

– Porquê você não sabe de que maneira ele pode reagir a você. – Ele alertou-me. – Scorpius possui um gênio forte. Você é uma cabeça dura. E, caso algo de errado acontecesse, haveria uma guerra aparentemente interminável. E, vou ser franco... Aquele cara não é conhecido por ser caridoso.

– Ouch. – Eu fiz, os olhos semi-arregalados e uma cara meio chocada. – Se assim você diz, tudo bem. Mas posso fazer uma questão?

– Fique á vontade. – ele se deu de ombros.

– Será que ele nos viu?

– Hmmm... acho que não. Penso eu que ele não ligou para a nossa presença.

– Mas isso é tão injusto. Digo... não pelo fato do que você me disse, só que... esses dois, brigando por coisas fúteis, parecem duas criancinhas.

– Calma, Rosie. Eles são adultos. Algum dia, eles aprendem algo sobre união.

– Ah, pais, pais! Teimosos como aço!

– Tirando essa tensão tosca... Você quer dar uma volta comigo?

– Lógico, mas não acha que precisamos convidar Scorpius para andar com a gente? Ele parece estar solitário, o coitado.

– Rosie, pelo que eu sei, ele é meio rodeado de gente. Não é que não queira também, mas é melhor, para a sua própria proteção, que a gente fique distante... até dermos um jeito nessa situação. Se te atinge tanto, podemos reverter essa rivalidade com algum plano.

– Sério? Você faria isso?

– Palavra de escoteiro. Além disso, mesmo sendo seu primo, me sinto como responsável por você. Mamãe me diz que sou meio paternal ao invés de fraternal. Não gosto de te ver triste.

– Aha, natural, Al. Eu também não gosto de te ver triste. Alías, não gosto de ver gente triste.

– Isso é bom. Então, vamos indo para a biblioteca e ler O Pequeno Príncipe? Eu te acompanho.

– Com prazer, hehe.


End file.
